The Terrific 10 vs. Team Giuseppe
The Terrific 10 vs Team Giuseppe, this is also a movie Team Giuseppe, consists of Stacie, Marshall, Pietro, Angelo, Giuseppe, and Giovanni Todaro The Terrific 10 consists of: Nicole Birou-Jennings, Reicheru the Yokai Spirit, Catherine the Spellcaster, Malek the Magician, Plankton, Sophie the Otter, Emily the Fairy Queen, Supernanny Girl, Vitalia Unbansza, and Richard Drien It lasted for 2 weeks, The Terrific 10 were victorious, with around 200 points and Team Giuseppe having 194 points Transcript Day One (4 points for the Terrific 10, 4 points for Team Giuseppe] Reicheru: "BRING IT ON!" Stacie: "As you wish, brat!" does a karate chop at Stacie while Sophie the Otter squirts a blast of water out of her mouth at Giuseppe cut to: eyes a Flareon plush and possess it Flareon plush (As Reicheru): "You'll be sorry!" Stacie: "HOW CAN SHE DO THAT?!" Flareon plush (As Reicheru): "I am possessing this plush doll, so don't try and do anything." fires a will o' wisp Flareon plush (As Reicheru): (to the other members of the Terrific 10) "Way cool, huh?" smacks Stacie in the face and Malek slaps Pietro with his wand summons a dragon and it breathes fire at Team Giuseppe Day Two (12 points for the Terrific 10, 8 points for Tean Giuseppe] Nicole: "Looks like you guys deserve more!" Giuseppe: "OH, REALLY?!" Reicheru: "Now time for Flash Bomber!" fires a Flash Bomber at Giuseppe Sophie: (holding out a present wrapped in ribbon) "I have a surprise for you, Twitseppe!" Giuseppe: "WHAT THE (bleep)?! IT AIN'T MY BIRTHDAY!" unwraps the present revealing a flock of angry turkeys and the turkeys attack team Giuseppe Day Three (23 points for the Terrific 10, 8 points for Team Giuseppe] tries to shoot Reicheru but the bullets go through her Reicheru: "HA! NERIMA FLASH!" fires a Nerima Flash at Stacie Sophie the Otter: "Nerima Flash is one of Reicheru's attack, she releases a powerful elemental attack that wounds the target to pieces! That'll be helpful! Now I will use Bubble Inhale!" the Otter makes a bubble appear, inhales it, and becomes inflated, causing her to rise up into the air Giuseppe: (confused) "Hey! Where did Sophie go?!" Sophie the Otter: (offscreen) "I'm up here!" Day Four (33 points for the Terrific 10, 23 points for Team Giuseppe) summons his rabbit Malek: "VIOLENT RABBIT ATTACK!" rabbit latches on Giuseppe and bites him Giuseppe: "YOW!!!" high fives Malek Reicheru: "WOW!" Day Five (42 points for the Terrific 10, 38 points for Team Giuseppe) Nicole: "Time to get bludgeoned!" smacks Giuseppe in the face multiple times with her mallet Giuseppe: "HELP! HELP! SHE'S BLUDGEONING ME! HELP! HELP! NICOLE HAS GONE CRAZY!" reluctantly stops Giuseppe: "THAT HURT!" Marshall: *facepalm* "Not amused." finds a magic lever and Sophie are teleported to Giuseppe's stove Reicheru: "Sorry sugar, no stoves." and Sophie leave the room Reicheru: "HIT HIM AGAIN NICOLE! THAT'S FUNNY!" Nicole: "Kay Reicheru!" hits Giuseppe with her mallet, again Reicheru: "We will enjoy watchinh you suffer, NERIMA FLASH 100x!" fires Nerima Flash at the Todaro siblings Day Six (51 points for the Terrific 10, 58 points for Team Giuseppe) Nicole: "We better catch up. We are 7 points behind. Now who is going to attack?" Emily the Fairy Queen: "Ooh! How about me?" Day Seven (67 points for the Terrific 10, 69 points for Team Giuseppe) Catherine: "Rise, my Phoenix!" Phoenix appears Day Eight (88 points for the Terrific 10, 78 points for Team Giuseppe) summons a powerful Phoenix Catherine: "Phoenix, ATTACK!!!" Phoenix swoops down toward Team Giuseppe Day Nine (119 points for the Terrific 10, 93 points for Team Giuseppe) Sophie the Otter: "WATER STORM!" the Otter unleashes a gigantic blast of water, attacking Team Giuseppe Giovanni: "What the (bleep) was that?!" Giuseppe: "Ack! I can't see!" Pietro: "What's happening?!" the Otter creates a large water whirlpool surrounding Team Giuseppe, eventually soaking them all and knocking them down, causing them to take damage Day Ten (126 points for the Terrific 10, 144 points for Team Giuseppe) Catherine: "Rise, my Phoenix!" Day Eleven (159 points for the Terrific 10, 153 points for Team Giuseppe) Catherine: "MAGIC CRYSTAL POWER!" Day Twelve (167 points for the Terrific 10, 174 points for Team Giuseppe) shoots a laser at Stacie Reicheru: "Good one, Plankton!" Day Thirteen (175 points for the Terrific 10, 185 points for Team Giuseppe) Giuseppe: "The battle ain't over yet, losers!" Malek: "IF YOU INSIST! NOW I SHALL GET OUT MY RABBIT!!" Reicheru: "Malek! I'll handle Giuseppe!" transforms into Vengful Reicheru, attacking Giuseppe Reicheru: "I burnt your ancestor's remains into dust, NOW I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU ANYMORE!" violently karate-chops the Todaro siblings Reicheru: "Leave me alone...." Day Fourteen (202 points for the Terrific 10, 194 points for Team Giuseppe) Giuseppe: "How do you like us now, losers? I'm the king of the world!" Nicole: "Not quite. The battle is almost over. Who will win, my team or yours, Giuseppe?" Reicheru: "Possibly ours, kiddo." Giovanni: "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" Reicheru: "Kiddo, don't get in our way." runs angrily towards Reicheru, missing her Reicheru: "Ha! YOU FORGOT I WAS A (bleep) YUREI! HA!" summons a sumo wrestler Aftermath Sophie the Otter and Catherine the Spellcaster: (in unison) "YAY! Victory is ours!" Reicheru: "TAKE THAT GIU(bleep)E! FLASH BOMBER!" fires a Flash Bomber Category:Theory 10 Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Vs. Team Gisueppe Transcripts Category:Competition Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Extra Cutscene Transcripts